


AU段子合集

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, multiple Alternate Universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 多个AU小脑洞





	AU段子合集

*铁种锤x多恩根 （权游AU）

“你知道，人们都说铁种强壮勇猛却无情，他们从不在一个港口停留超过三晚。”Shaw 一跳下她的靛蓝号船，一个悠闲坐在码头上棕发女人就这样啃着苹果对她说道。那女人的眼神里有着毫不掩饰地好奇和期待。

 

“看在多恩名声在外的酒的份上，我可能会多待一晚。”Shaw 挑衅地打量着那个漂亮的高瘦女人。不愧是多恩人。

 

“要来一杯吗?我知道哪里有最好的。”Root 看向旁边拴着的黑色骏马，眼神里全是相信她一定不会拒绝的笃信。

 

Shaw 顺手丢给Root 一把弩弓，就翻身上了马。

 

Root 挑挑眉。

 

“我来骑马。那个是给你平衡心态用的。”

 

*吸血鬼锤x精灵Root （真爱如血AU）

Root 追踪一个类神的存在已经很久了。据说她不受情感左右冷酷无情，力量强大，行动敏捷，用利齿维护超自然界的平衡。

 

可是在Root 试图接近这个神一般的存在的时候她就被发现了。

 

一瞬间，天旋地转。等Root 反应过来的时候，她发现自己被压制在地上，身上的武器尽数被下了。不等Root 有所反抗，脖颈处撕裂般的疼痛便贯穿了她。

 

不知过了多久，脖颈处的疼痛减轻了，Root 看见一张染血的漂亮的脸蛋抬起头来看着她。

 

那吸血鬼深邃的黑眸饥渴又着迷地望进Root 的眼睛：“你到底是谁？”

 

“你可以叫我Root 。”Root 趁着吸血鬼放松了对她双手的钳制，用精灵的光打晕了她。

 

Root 站起身来，花了点时间适应失血带来的眩晕，捡起了银制的手铐。

 

*超感人肖根 （超感八人组AU）

地铁小分队的成员之间能产生精神和情感上的感应，能够通圌过感应互相交流，共享感觉、知识、语言和技能。当两个超感人成为恋人之后，两人之间的感应会更加深刻。

 

所以当Shaw 被撒马利亚人抓走之后，每一个人都感受到了Root 撕心裂肺的痛苦和绝望。

 

而接下来的一段时间里再也没人能感应到Shaw ，Finch和Reese据此都认为Shaw 已经不在了。而Root 坚信Shaw 还活着，因为她截取到了撒马利亚人的一条加密信息，撒马利亚人在大量制圌造用于切断超感效应的阻断剂。

 

直到Root 在那家医院的顶层看见被押送离开的Shaw 之后，她就再一次感觉到了Shaw 。Shaw 不停地在反抗撒马利亚人，于是Root 开始能进入Shaw 的思想，看见了撒马利亚人对她做的一切。Greer不顾一切地想知道机器的所在地，而Shaw 从未吐露半字。Shaw 也渐渐能出现在小分队的身旁，尽管他们没法说些什么以防止被撒马利亚人发觉他们之间的感应，但是这显然加强了Shaw 对抗撒马利亚人的能力。

 

当Shaw 的反抗越来越有力时，Root 和Shaw 之间的感应愈加强烈清晰。她能感受到Shaw 身处一个和纽约季节相反的地方。那是一个干湿季分明的地方。她能感受到Shaw 手上的伤痛。她能感受到Shaw 的坚强和脆弱。

 

每次当Root 感受到Shaw 无论何种情绪波动的时候，她都近乎享受般的默默地承受着。Finch尽管知道劝说Root 使用阻断剂是不可能的，但是他也愿意尝试。Reese会尽量在这种时候陪着她，Bear也是。

 

直到有一天，Root 再一次进入了Shaw 的意识，进入到了一场极其漫长逼真的模拟中。她确信听见了黑人工作人员说着南非荷兰语。英制插座上有约翰内斯堡当地品牌的logo。

 

她在Shaw 开枪的时候尖叫着回到了现实。她正躺在地铁站狭小的折叠床上，Reese一脸担忧地看着她。

 

“约翰内斯堡，南非，Shaw 。”Root 喘息着，抓住Reese的胳膊不顾一切地站起来开始收拾装备。坚持住，Shaw 。

 

*生物nerd锤x 计算机nerd根（生活大爆炸AU）

作为一个生活极其不规律的夜猫子，Root 不敢相信她居然和生活规律得一丝不苟的Shaw 同圌居超过一个月了（好处就是她在Shaw 的“逼迫”之下生活变得更加健康有规律了起来）。

 

Root 在Shaw 的催促下合上了笔电，拿上浴巾洗澡去了。

 

当Root 擦着头发走出浴室的时候Shaw 已经穿着背心短裤躺在床上看平板了。以Root 对她的nerd的了解，她肯定又是在看最新的学术研究了。

 

Root 丢开毛巾钻进被窝里：“Hey swеetie—”不等她说完“能把你的学术放下了吗”Shaw 就吻住了她。

 

今天的Shaw 热情主动得和往常不一样。Root 在Shaw 热烈而富有技巧的挑逗下艰难地思考着。

 

“为什么今天这么热情？”Root 喘息地问道。

 

“今天的学术研究成果转化项目。”Shaw 温暖的舌尖掠过Root 的耳廓。

 

*法外之锤x大盗根（穿靴子的猫AU）

Sameen Shaw看上的东西没有她得不到的。

 

这次她看上了杰克和吉尔恶棍夫妇手里的魔豆。就在她要得手的关键时刻，一个蒙面人不仅打碎了她的计划，还想抢走她的目标。

 

一边躲开恶棍夫妇的攻击，Shaw 一边追赶着那个该死的、比她高一个头的蒙面人。她一定要弄死他。

 

这确实是个聪明的家伙，Shaw 不得不承认。Shaw 已经差点跟丢他好几次了。

 

但是她是Shaw 。她看上的目标从未失手过。

 

Shaw 最终还是用剑指着那个神秘的蒙面人了。

 

对方竟也拔剑格挡住了她的一击。

 

Shaw 小小地吃了一惊，旋即刺出一剑。

 

昏暗的灯光下一片刀光剑影，剑花缭乱。

 

Shaw 最终还是缴了对方的武器并用剑尖抵住了蒙面人的咽喉。

 

那人任由她摘下了面罩。

 

对方竟然是一个有着波浪棕发的漂亮女子。

 

*击球手锤x找球手根（哈利波特AU）

“190:230，撒马利亚人队领先！看样子如果要是霍利黑德哈比队的可可泡芙小姐——我是说，找球手Root不能尽快找到飞贼结束比赛的话，比分差距可能会越拉越大！”

 

是时候该结束这场比赛了，Root心想，比赛已经进行了两个小时，虽然她很享受为每一个击球后调戏Shaw的部分，但拖得越久今天和她的小炮仗呆在一起的时间就越少了。

 

于是她扫视全场一周，策动扫帚加速朝Shaw飞去，因为她发现金飞贼正在Shaw 的后面朝Shaw 飞去——不幸的是，对方队伍注意到了她的行动。

 

撒马利亚人的找球手也朝金色飞贼飞去——Martine Rousseau把冲向自家找球手的游走球狠狠地抽向了Root——Shaw也注意到了极速飞向Root的游走球。

 

在靠近Shaw、金飞贼和游走球的时候，Root一个不甚标准的树懒抱树滚将自己倒挂了在扫帚上躲避游走球，一只手伸长抓住了金飞贼，还不忘在Shaw的脸上吻了一下。这个吻几乎就要碰到Shaw的嘴角了。

 

得益于这个吻，Shaw一棍圌子把游走球狠狠地砸向了Martine Rousseau的脑袋。

 

“霍利黑德哈比队的Root抓圌住了金飞贼！340:230！霍利黑德哈比队赢得了金杯！——哦梅林啊！场内医生快去看看可怜的Rousseau吧！”

 

“创纪录的一棍圌子！”Root率先降落到地面，朝Shaw喊道。“可怜的Martine估计一个月都打不了——！”

 

Shaw冲下扫帚有些气恼地地咬住了Root的嘴唇。全场的欢呼声更大了，哈比女妖们兴奋地尖啸着，在球场上空盘旋出了旋风。

 

领完奖杯，胜利的霍利黑德哈比队要骑着扫帚绕场一周。Shaw只勉强绕着场地飞了四分之一圈就拽着Root飞走了。

 

Zoe Morgan无奈地耸了耸肩，看着队长Carter：“我想庆功宴又要少某两个人参加咯！”

 

“从来庆功宴都只能凑齐五个队员。”Carter无奈地叹口气。


End file.
